


What if ...it's true... and I'm.....gay.

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch find out there is more in life than women. Suddenly he becomes aware of Starsky, He's fighting it but his love increase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if ...it's true... and I'm.....gay.

**Author's Note:**

> by MMM.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

Posted the separate chapters before on the first DKD. So it's not new.

Chapter 1 by MMM

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT IF IT'S......  
  
IF YOU KNEW ……. ‘Oh Starsky you know I love you’, Hutch his words came out of his mouth, addressing his partner in crime, David Starsky. They were having a row about an accident that almost took place earlier this morning.  
  
They had to bust a crook. And Starsky’s behaviour was right out of tune. It didn’t matter to Hutch that his partner thought he was behind him, following –as he always did for that matter- but not at that moment because he was distracted. Sidetracked by his thoughts, by the quiver that ran through his nerves, by the bodily touch they had together, previously in the overcrowded elevator with other police officers.  
  
Hutch was squeezed tightly against Starsky’s firm body. His left hand suddenly trapped between the back of a fellow cop and his partner’s ass. Out of nowhere came a rush through his veins, he was taller than his partner. Starsky’s crotch pressed to his thighs just beneath his own manly hood. While the hot air built up in the small place to reach a point that nearly faint him, the doors of the elevator slide open, letting the cool breeze in, made him draw back to his senses.  
The officers parted from the two Detectives to form a Back-up.  
  
Hutch ran along Starsky, who developed the same big steps with his bowed legs as his long small straight ones through the alley, across the scrap yard in pursue of the felon. ‘I take the left, you take the right, meet you at the east gate’, Starsky’s shout and off he was. –and oh yeah, did they meet at the east gate-. There the confusion hit Hutch again, -the thought of – he couldn’t take his eyes of his partners well formed lower back for a whole ten seconds before he started to follow. The hesitation made him loose precious seconds, to give his partner an absolute close cover. He began to run, hearing his dark curly headed partner scream.  
  
‘HUTCH’.  
  
Gun fire.  
  
‘STARSK’  
  
-Was he in agony- he wasn’t near enough, was there still time, his sprint had never been that fast before. The hood ran out of ammunition. –Thank God, Starsky was safe-  
Starsky looked angry, dripping tresses from sweat and his bright blue eyes in the slightly tinted face furious observing his Nordic type complexion. For a while Hutch closed his sapphire coloured eyes, longs filled with precious air to settle down his heart beat, when he opened them again, the bickering started.  
  
It continued the whole afternoon with huge rows of bad remarks at the precinct.  
Which Hutch tried to end now, while the shower they had at the end of the shift washed off most of their stress. They were about to finish dressing.  
  
‘Oh Starsky, you know I love you….. I yelled back at you because I was mad at myself. You were so bloody right that my hesitation could have injured you and damn right not to check on my position, it was more important to focus on the gun that the man used on you. I screamed ‘cause I was so bloody fucked relieved seeing you in one whole piece and my own foolish acts, I couldn’t quit cursing you’. He stopped abruptly, staring at his friend who suddenly started to laugh.  
  
‘Yeah, fuckable, you must have seen a sexy policewoman in that elevator, bad that I stood with my back turned. Boy, she must have been something, I felt your cock swell Blondie and then that expression on you’, Starsky took his T-shirt of the clothespin, pulled it over his head. Hutch his handsome mug flushed, he tried to swallow his saliva that float into his mouth, felt a warm glow in his abdomen caused by Starsky’s still half bare muscular chest which was covered up rapidly.  
  
‘Don’t worry Hutchinson she is all yours’, his head popped out of the collar, ‘-cause I have a date with a hot horny redhead and my tube steak of love is ready to preform. See you tomorrow’. Starsky’s flat hand patted Hutch's chest on the way out. ‘Yeah tomorrow’, Hutch blinked once and gazed at those well formed cheeks of his friends butt that disappeared from his vision.  
The illegal words came to his mind, forbidden for only one reason, his sexual stud partner would execute him, if he knew that Hutch his short sentence meant more than brotherly love.  
  
–Starsk, I love you, I want you…-  
  
He put his badge and wallet in the leather jacket and strolled out of the area. Not even bothering to say goodbye to the other cops. He still took notice of the laughter regarding Starsky’s remark about his penis throbbing for a woman. At least Hutch was grateful, his feelings still save, for everybody, most of all for his partner. A hundred percent straight guy.  
  
Not the guy Kenneth Hutchinson thought about recently to be –could he be GAY? – Nah must be a bug that disturbs him-.  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: WHAT IF IT'S TRUE.......  
  
  
  
It was the worst night Hutch ever had in his whole live. He could cope with the murders, the rapes, the assault . But now he was a victim himself. WHAT WAS GOING ON. It scared him more than to deal with the danger of being a cop. ‘Starsk” his partner , his friend his everything. MY SPOUSE. That’s why he was awake the whole night.  
  
It was like lightning as he came out of bed, did he had a wet dream, or what.  
A hard on. He felt like a maniac, the shower, that was his only relieve at this moment. Oh, that bad dream. Did he actually dream or was it his imagination. And was it a bad dream, I KISSED STARSKY.  
  
A look at the clock made him whine. It was late, he had to go to work, he had to see his partner again. That’s what Starsky is, a police partner, the buddy he could count on. The mate who knew the skills of the street just as he did. That dark curly one. Hutch looked in the mirror, his image change, he saw not the blond Adonis who he was for most of the precinct, the golden beach boy. No, he saw that vulnerable, love lacking man that hankered for his partner. (a male partner, I’m out off my mind)  
  
“NO NO NO”, he screamed burst his fist open against the wall and he kept going on and on. Until the blood flew out of his veins. It lets his stains behind in the white sink. The telephone brought him to his senses.  
  
“Yeah”.  
  
“You’re late”.  
  
Only to hear that voice made his legs feel like dough. “Starsk”. “Yeah dummy it’s me, you know what hour it is. You’re forty five minutes late and Dobey is screaming hell. Heh man I had my lay yesterday but what did you do. Getting after that police officer you saw in the elevator yesterday?????. I know you Blondie, sometimes you’re even worse than me.  
Heh, I cover for you, say you’re at the dentist or something”.  
  
Hutch didn’t even had the change to come between the waterfall of words. The dial tone rang in his ears for minutes before he put the horn on the hook. He sank down on the couch. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t imagination, to hear that voice made it crystal clear.  
  
“Starsk I love you”.  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE; WHAT IF IT'S TRUE AND I'M.........  
  
  
His Jewish curly headed partner rattled on about that red head. Hutch didn’t give a shit about how she looked, or how soft she was, or willing, slick her pussy felt or smelt. The only thing he wanted to hear and paid attention to were the sporadic revelations of his partners own horny thoughts.  
  
Her tongue that went up his shaft, captured the head of his cock, ‘his circumcised prick’. When her tongue glides up and down his Barney. Automatically Hutch tongue came out, licked his lips. ‘Wish I could have a lick and bite in your………...  
  
How Starsky felt his pre-cum dripping out. How his balls squeezed against his scrotum. ‘O god Starsk, stop this’. He wiggled in his seat, so uncomfortable.  
  
'WHAT IS HAPPENING'.  
  
They had similar talks so many times before. How they made love to a female, which woman could turn them on. ‘Always the opposite sex’.  
  
The only imagination Hutch had now was his own hands that touched the body of his partner. That he tangled his fingertips around the curly hairs that covered Starsky’s tits.  
  
'MY GOD I’m gonna be sick.'  
  
In the full squad room his right hand went down to the zipper of his pants, felt his dick swell with lust. Desire for the man, who sat opposite of him, who…………….  
He closed his eyes. Let out a moan.  
  
“Hutch”. His concern MALE partner’s tone.  
  
His eyes flew open, he started to cough.  
“Excuse me I got the runs”.  
“Told you not to eat that desiccated liver for breakfast”.  
  
The look in the mirror, made Hutch whimper, again, how long ago that he felt a woman’s body, that he performed his skills, knew where her love knob was, that the girl screamed with pleasure, ‘cause his well swelled over side's penis made a stone fox react to him the first time he entered her.  
There was that article, woman often reminds him off. He remembered that a man with a large ring finger had a large prick, good semen and would be a musician too. He watches his left hand, saw there something he was always joking about.  
  
But now he saw it perfectly clear. His ring finger almost as large as the middle one, and the pointing finger not much behind it.  
  
‘What could I do with those fingers’.  
  
Again the image in the mirror took him, his reflection faint, he became someone else. The bright shining blond man, who ………………….  
Turned into a QUEER.  
  
Hutch drained the bilge, left his breakfast in the John.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR; WHAT IF IT'S TRUE AND I'M GAY.........  
  
“Heh look at that chick”, Hutch and Starsky just finished their early morning shift. There were only two hours to go, to get Captain Dobey satisfied by their daily reports and of again on the streets for another four hours.  
  
“What”, the blond head reached up.  
  
“Are you still among the living Hutch, her”. The left arm, pointed in the direction where the woman bent over the info desk, Maxine was on duty.  
“The almost bare legged one, we saw this morning. Burke’s new partner, from the exchange program”.  
  
Hutch was focused on his friend, didn’t really identified what he was talking about.  
  
“Hutch, Burke bragged on and on about it for a week. Whoa, did he hit the jackpot”.  
  
‘Oh, yeah he heard about the exchange programme but………..’  
  
“She will be here for a whole fortnight. Man those legs, her bum”. Starsky slapped his hands together, a big smile on his face.  
  
“You saw her slide into the black and white this morning, I bet she can strangle you, when you are her fuck puppet, and with the tits she expose she must have a bundle off them”.  
  
“STARSK, will you shut up. There’s more in life than just sex”.  
  
‘Oh what I’m I talking about, it’s you I want, I think……….. You’re ……..I got the hots for you and ………. NO NO.  
  
“Oh, yeah, maybe buddy, but later, when I’m old”.  
  
Hutch saw his horny partner stroll along the entrance to the information desk. His so tight jeans, the crack in his ass so visible, Hutch didn’t even want to think how the front looks.  
  
At that moment his partner turned while leaning sideward against the counter. The lower part of his body into view. The bow of his virtue brae so bent, it didn’t only made his hips come forwards, and Hutch knew it wasn’t the stoop his partner created that made him choke.  
He saw clearly how Starsky’s genitals pressed against the tightness of the light blue jeans. His penis slightly sideward to the left.  
‘Yes his left handed partner’.  
  
A nausea came over him again, he almost grabs his crotch. ‘I have to get away from this, take a shower in the gym or something’  
  
IT WAS A WRONG CHOICE  
  
The male nude men in the showers at the precinct made him realise that he was fighting against a new sensation that had come over him when he did see Starsky’s sexual attraction.  
He compared his dick with the others. Not bad at all. But what would it do to…………  
He gazed. So many different, sizes. He never took notice of it earlier, the only interest he had before were the blouse bunnies of a woman, his partners in crime talked about. Hutch closed his eye’s, shook his head.  
  
‘You’re a fucking homosexual Hutchinson. You’re still in the closet, secretly the cock-sucker’.  
  
“Heh, Hutch”.  
  
The tone of voice, made his legs tremble. He opened his eyes wide, came into vision with the breast of his naked partner.  
  
“Make some room will you”. Starsky’s head leaned into the stream of water it made him soaking wet in an instance.  
  
Hutch remembered the times he and Starsky showered together, ‘cause sometimes all of the showers where occupied by the man who changed shift. They weren’t the only man, who took the clattering water coming out of the tube together. The buddy’s, the partners, it was a common scene. But not for Hutch anymore.  
  
He snatched his towel, draped it immediately over his slightly errect cock and stepped out of the shower.  
  
Starsky yelled, “you’re finished already, heh wait a minute, how about a quick hamburger at Huggy’s”.  
  
“Not now Starsk, got to finished the paperwork, before we hit the streets again".  
  
Hutch had never put his clothes on that fast, it could have been in the books of records. He knew by now. It wasn't what IF anymore. It was. I'M GAY.  


 


End file.
